The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method of fabricating a light emitting device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating an organic light emitting device.
An organic light emitting device (OLED) is a self-emissive device that emits light by electrically exciting an organic light emitting material. OLEDs may emit various colors according to the type of a material constituting an organic light emitting layer. OLEDs have superior display characteristics, such as wide viewing angle, fast response velocity, slimness, low fabrication cost, high contrast, and the like. OLEDs are in the limelight as next generation flat panel display devices and lighting. However, OLEDs that are available at the present have limitations that the external luminous efficiency is very low (i.e., 20% or less).